


Passionate Kisses

by SylverRhyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, conveniently absent!Sam, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst researching for yet another strange case, our favorite angel discovers a YouTube video and has some questions for an all too willing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Kisses

**_P_** _assionate **K** isses  
_A Supernatural FanFic by: **_S_** _ylver_ **R** hyme  
MCS: Dean, Castiel  
Ship: Destiel  
Chapters: 1/1

 **Chapter one** :

Two days ago, something ripped the heart out of a college student in LaPorte, Texas. The Winchesters' main suspect had been a werewolf, but new evidence suggests something even more sinister.

The man's body had been mutilated, his chest torn open with the ribs splayed to reveal the empty cavity where his heart had once been beating, but that wasn't the worst of it.

His chest had been opened using blades, not claws, and the ribs had been cracked with some sort of medical instrument Castiel had forgotten the name of. Even more disturbing was the fact that the man's throat had been torn much the way a vampire would have done, his body drained of blood.

That was when the brothers had called for Castiel- a werewolf or vampire on their own were hard to dispose of, but not impossible. However, if they were working together, that could be a different story.

So here they were, in a motel not far from the college. Sam had already left after supplying Dean with food, saying that he wanted to 'snoop around' on his own. Which means that the hunter and angel were left to research any werewolf and vampire alliances in the past on their own.

Castiel, wanting to learn more about technology, decided to use the computer Sam left behind. He had had the full intention of researching, but something caught his eye. Now he was watching a video of a television show scene on a site called YouTube.

 

Castiel tipped his head to the side, brow furrowing as he reread Lol76's comment once again.

**_ Lol76 _ **   
_He didn't kiss him right...that's not how a man kisses another man.._

The angel used the mouse to scroll back up to the video, clicking play to watch it again. In his mind, the kiss was nice. The shorter man leans up on his toes to touch his lips politely to his lover's, their eyes drifting closed in the same movement while the taller man's hand found the other's cheek.

But according to Lol76 -which was a strange name, Castiel concluded- the kiss was not as it was supposed to be. The angel frowned even harder, thinking.

"Not watching porn again, are you? You made the same face last time..."

Castiel looked up from the laptop screen to meet the eyes that had haunted him since he rescued the man they belonged to. They were like green fire blazing behind a pane of glass and the angel had no idea why Jimmy's heart quickened when he saw them.

Dean Winchester stared at him from the other side of the table in the motel room, a book in one hand and a fork recently cleaned of some sort of pastry in the other. Castiel's eyes flickered down to the hunter's jaw, or rather, his lips. They moved in a sort of rhythm as the man chewed, and a few crumbs stuck stubbornly to the left corner.

"Cas?" Castiel looked back up to meet those burning eyes, blinking when he realized he had been caught, once again, in his observations of his hunter. It was strange to the angel how many times that seemed to be happening. Instead of thinking more on the way Dean's lips closed around the newly filled fork, he opened his own mouth to speak.

"Dean, how is a man meant to kiss another man?"

Dean choked, coughing as he swallowed the bit of pie in his mouth without chewing. He slammed the fork down and Castiel frowned, watching him. Dean's cheeks had reddened, glass-like eyes filling with moisture. "Are you well, Dean?" He asked, having not anticipated this reaction.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wide as he stared at the angel.

"Why the hell would you ask me that?" He asked, voice a bit scratchy due to swallowing unchewed food.

Castiel swung the laptop around and stood to walk over to his hunter, clicking play on the video so Dean could watch it.

"I was watching this video. I thought that the kiss was nice, but this person disagrees," he explained, scrolling down once the clip ended to show Dean Lol76's comment.

Dean read it, then laughed softly, the corners of his lips tilting up and his eyes sparkling in amusement as he tipped his face up to look at the baffled angel next to him. Castiel didn't quite understand what was so amusing, nor did he understand why Dean was smiling at him the way he was. It made Jimmy's heart stutter and Castiel had to swallow when he found his mouth suddenly dry. Why was Dean having this effect on him?

Dean stood up and Castiel found that he had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell Sam I told you," the hunter said, still smiling the smile that had Castiel's stomach fluttering oddly.

The angel nodded and Dean grinned, reaching behind him to close the laptop and scoot it away so he could lean his hip against the table.

"So, there are four kisses a man can give another man." Castiel nodded again, locking his eyes with Dean's while he spoke so that he could remember it later. Dean smirked and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the laptop. "That was the Demon kiss." Castiel tipped his head in confusion, but nodded anyway. Dean's smile widened.

"This is the Winchester kiss," he said, and if Castiel had been thinking about anything else, he may have missed it when Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips over the angel's cheekbone, breath warm against his skin. "You with me so far?" He asked, lips moving against Castiel's stubble as he moved to brush them down towards his jaw. Castiel shivered and didn't nod, not wanting to dislodge the warmth of Dean's mouth on him. "Yes, Dean."

Dean smiled -Castiel could feel it- and pulled his head back a few inches. "This is the Sam kiss," he said, voice just a hint lower. Then he leaned forward and his lips pressed against Castiel's, their warmth even more noticeable against the angel's mouth.

Castiel shivered and some instinct in the back of Jimmy's mind had him tipping his head back so their mouths fit together as their lips moved softly. They made a soft smacking sound as they parted and Castiel realized that he had closed his eyes.

He opened them and looked up at Dean, eyes flitting down to the hunter's parted lips before moving back up to his eyes. He noted in fascination that they had darkened, now more like a dark green ember instead of clear emerald flames.

"You said there were four kisses," Castiel suddenly recalled, his voice just a bit unsteady. Something warm coiled low in his stomach as Dean's lips slid into a smile. "Yeah, I did. This one is called the Dean kiss."

This time, Castiel was expecting it. He tipped his head to the side and rose up on his toes as Dean lowered his head, their lips meeting in a touch that seemed to the angel to hold the intensity of Heaven and Hell combined. Something hot and wet ran along the seam of Castiel's lips and all thoughts ceased as he opened his mouth to accept his hunter's tongue.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and a rough hand found the back of Castiel's head as their tongues wrapped around each other and exploded the hot caverns opened up to them in a feverish dance, the angel's own hand rising up to catch Dean's cheek and bicep.

Castiel wondered distantly if the heavy, sweet taste on his tongue was from the pie Dean had consumed as his fingers slipped under his sleeve to match themselves to the scar the angel had left there so many months ago.

They broke apart, their breath heavy between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Castiel felt a sudden and strange rush of pleasure when he saw the blush across his hunter's face, the swollen flesh of his lips. He was fiercely proud of the fact that _he_ had caused that look.

Dean smiled slightly. "The thing is, you don't get to use that last one." Castiel frowned, brow furrowing as he processed what Dean had said.

"But-" he started, his complaint cut off by the brush of Dean's lips against his own. The hunter was grinning, eyes smoldering. "You don't get to use that last one unless you use it on _me_ ," he said, voice low and possessive, and it made things tighten in Castiel's stomach.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied and stepped forward to kiss his hunter the way he now knew a man was supposed to be kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a comic I read quite some time ago. Geez, I think I was about thirteen. Yikes. Anyway, this is my first Destiel work. I hope you like it!


End file.
